Generally, a benchmark (BM) is a point of reference by which something can be measured. For example, in surveying a field, a “bench mark” (two words) is a post or other permanent mark established at a known elevation for serving as the basis for measuring the elevation of other topographical points. In the economic environment, such as in computer and Internet technology, the term “benchmark” may mean any of the following:                A set of conditions against which a product or system is measured. For example, PC magazine laboratories frequently test and compare several new computers or computer devices against the same set of application programs, user interactions, and contextual situations. The total context against which all products are measured and compared may be referred to as the benchmark.        A program designed to provide measurements for a particular operating system or application.        A known product having acceptance in the marketplace for comparison to newer products.        A set of performance criteria for a product.        
As used herein, the term “benchmark” encompasses any set of standards or averages by which similar items can be compared or analyzed. Benchmark definitions comprise measures or rules for calculating and interpreting benchmark data.
Benchmark data has become a critical input factor for performance measurement and strategy management of businesses. This information is not only used for measurement purposes, but also essential to enable a meaningful business planning. Companies need quality information about their competitors, suppliers, industry, products, and markets, for example. Benchmarks can be useful to satisfy such needs, and some companies offer benchmark programs capable of downloading benchmark testing services through a own web site.
Benchmark definitions and data exist in the economy on a horizontal level, e.g., for areas like human resources, and on a vertical level, e.g., focused on industry, products, services, performances. Benchmarks are hereinafter alternatively referred to as “measures.”
However, if a company intends to perform benchmark analyses for its products or services or its performance with respect to other companies or organizations, the company must either obtain the benchmark definitions or data on its own or consult a benchmark provider. This is a time consuming task even if the company uses business software for supporting its business processes. It is an especially time consuming task if the company itself performs the task.
Other difficulties also exist for companies that require benchmark data. For example, compatibility problems may arise if the data is incorporated into the company's business software, because each benchmark provider uses its own data format, which may not always match the company's software. A further problem arises if the company is potentially willing to distribute its benchmark data or to allow others to distribute it. In such cases, the company cannot be certain that the data will not be given to persons or companies that are unauthorized to receive the benchmark data. Finally, a company interested in managing and tracking aggregated performance of their suppliers via benchmark data must undertake a manual, labor-intensive process of requesting, aggregating, normalizing (e.g., for a single currency or a uniform time period), and distributing the necessary data.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for providing benchmark services. For instance, there is a need for improved systems and methods that may provide an easy, secure, and portable exchange of benchmark information with a company's business software.